darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
468
Victoria goes to the Collins mausoleum to find the secret room proving that she really did visit the past. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned from a strange and haunting adventure in the past. The terrible events she lived through are beginning to change not only her life, but the fates of those around her. For there is a man who is afraid of what she discovered about him in 1795, but his plan to control what she knows has ended in failure. And now Victoria Winters finds herself almost unable to distinguish between what happened in the past and what is happening now. Eric Lang examines Victoria in preparation for releasing her and notices the puncture marks on her neck are gone because the cause of the marks has been eliminated. Act I As Vicki is packing to leave, Jeff Clark shows up and offers to drive her home. Vicki asks him where he is staying, and he says at the inn. Dr. Lang enters and Vicki introduces Jeff to him, then she goes to see Barnabas before leaving. Alone with Jeff, Lang expresses his disapproval of Jeff taking Victoria home. He asks Jeff where he would be and what he would be doing if he wasn't working for him. Jeff storms out. Act II When Victoria returns to the room, Lang tells her Jeff suddenly remembered an urgent appointment and left so he offers to drive her home. They chat while Lang finishes his paperwork, and asks Vicki about her family. When Vicki mentions she has no family, Lang seems very interested. Lang says he has a feeling that she is destined for a very unusual, very significant life. At Collinwood, Julia and Carolyn discuss the change they see in Barnabas. Julia also comments that Carolyn has changed back to her old self. Carolyn removes the scarf from her neck and Julia notices that the bite marks have vanished. Act III When Vicki tells Carolyn about Jeff Clark, Carolyn suggests she call him. He may really be Peter Bradford and not know it. When Vicki calls the Collinsport Inn and asks for him, she is told Jeff is not registered there. Vicki feels certain more than ever that she must find the secret mausoleum room to prove to herself that her trip to the past was real. Julia offers to go with her. Act IV Vicki and Julia arrive at the cemetery, but when they enter the mausoleum, they are shocked to find Jeff there. He can't explain why he is there, only that he was out for a walk. Vicki remembers that the secret room was behind the back wall, but doesn't remember how to get in. Jeff goes to the wall ornament over Naomi Collins' sarcophagus and pulls the ring. The door opens, everyone looks inside and sees a coffin. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: I got much too involved in Barnabas' problems. I had almost no life of my own. ---- : Carolyn: Jeff's a ghost. And don't tell me that there's no such thing as ghosts. I've seen little Sarah. ---- : Julia: But it... it's storming. : Victoria: I've been out in storms before. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Alexandra Moltke's strabismus is quite noticeable at the beginning of this episode. Story * The last time Barnabas' coffin was seen in the present day it was in 350 where it is still in the basement of The Old House. It is now back in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum. When was it moved, why was it moved and who could have possibly moved it? (Barnabas. He's had plenty of time to do so since Victoria returned to the present day and before the car crash. He was close to being revealed as a vampire shortly before Victoria traveled to the past, so he probably moved it as a precaution feeling the mausoleum is a safer place.) * It is unclear how much Carolyn remembers about Barnabas being a vampire. Following Barnabas' 'cure', she no longer has bite marks on her neck, and her personality has changed back to normal. There is never any indication after this episode that she knows Barnabas is/was a vampire. * It is somewhat illogical that the bite marks on Carolyn disappeared when Barnabas was cured. Indeed, it has been established in earlier episodes that after being bitten, the blood structure changes, suggesting that vampirism is more a physical disease than a curse. * TIMELINE: Day 193 begins, and will end in 469. Victoria has only seen Jeff twice. Carolyn and David are going away tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act I, Jeff says, "When I left here the other day, and started to... where I stay." Apparently, Roger Davis forgot his line and in the middle of his sentence, realized he had to give an opening for Victoria to ask him where he is staying. * Julia mentions the mausoleum even though Victoria hadn’t yet mentioned where she wanted to go. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 468 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 468 - The Odd Couple The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 468Category:Dark Shadows episodes